sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Шаблон:Search subpages link/doc
Usage Creates a link to Wikipedia's internal search function, with the assumption that you want to search on a subpage tree (that is, on all pages whose names share a common prefix). This template takes three unnamed input parameters; you must supply the first one, and the last two are optional. # A page name prefix consisting of an optional followed by a colon, followed by all or part of a page name. (Required.) Examples: #* Wikipedia:Help desk — (search the English Wikipedia Help desk and its archive pages) #* Wikipedia:FAQ — (search the English Wikipedia FAQ) #* Wikipedia:Village pump — (search the English Wikipedia Village pump and its archive pages) # Your search term(s). (Optional.) If this parameter is empty, clicking on the resulting link generates a search form containing a prefix= search modifier with the value of the first template parameter. The user must then type search keywords to the left of the prefix= string in the form.Unfortunately, there seems to be no way to keep the prefix string out of the search field, for example by putting it in the URL as a separate parameter. That can work from inputbox search forms, but evidently not from search URLs. Because the resulting search form is somewhat clumsy for a novice user to edit directly, this template may be most useful if you specify search terms in this second parameter. # Link text to display on your wiki page. (Optional.) If you leave this blank, the template tries to generate some reasonable link text from the first two template parameters. In general, all pages in a subpage tree will be in the same namespace. If you need to search on entire namespaces, for example more than one namespace at a time, use . Do not use in articles Examples Wikipedia has many (a.k.a. discussion pages) and other project pages that behave similarly (such as the Help desk, the Village pump, the Reference desk, as well as announcement pages such as the Signpost). High-volume talk pages typically have archives consisting of subpages. The template can search on any set of archive pages that follows the right naming structure (many if not most archives on Wikipedia do). } | | Search the Help desk for some keywords; display default link text |- | | | Search the Wikipedia New Contributors' help page archive |- | | | Search the Wikipedia Clueless newbies archive (2005-2006) |- | | | Search the Wikipedia Signpost |- | | | Search the WikiProject pages |- | | | Search WP:FAQ and |- | | | Search the Village pump, all sections and archives |- | | | Search the Village pump (policy) section and its archive |- | | | Search the Village pump (technical) section and its archive |- | | | Use the ( character as a search delimiter to search the Village pump sections |- | | | Search the AutoWikiBrowser discussion archive |- | | | Search the Reliable sources noticeboard archive |- | | | Search the Wikipedia:Template messages subtree |- |} See also * - has similar function, but uses Google search * - generates an inputbox for searching a subpage tree * - generates a similar Wikipedia search link, but on entire namespaces * - generates an inputbox for searching a subpage tree * - generates an inputbox for searching all of Wikipedia *User:Teratornis/Notes#New MediaWiki search - development notes for this template *Wikipedia:Wikipedia Signpost/2008-11-10/Search engine - briefly summarizes the prefix search modifier References Search subpages link